


Joker Headcanons/Drabbles

by MoonClown



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Others Will Be Fluff, Smut, Some Chapters Will Be Pure Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonClown/pseuds/MoonClown
Summary: This is a collection of the various headcanons/drabbles I have written for The Dark Knight Joker. Requests are currently closed, but will open up again! This collection is in progress.Some chapters will be very short (under 500 characters) while others will be longer (over 3,000 characters).
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 14





	1. How's Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are explicit and smutty, while others are fluffy and tame. I will put any necessary warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> ~Descriptions of oral sex and mentions of vaginal/anal~

J knows how to use his tongue better than a knife.

He knows every trick in the book to get you to come undone with just his tongue. Oral with his is almost torturous with his skills.

The worst part is he knows how good he is, and this man gets off on feeling you come around his tongue, his eyes gazing into yours as you spiral into a world of pure bliss (he demands eye contact while he tongue fucks you. Hell, he demands eye contact whenever he fucks you. If he’s going at it from behind he will put up a mirror because he craves eye contact.).


	2. Foreplay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does J prefer foreplay or to get right into things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual foreplay, nipple stimulation, vaginal fingering, oral sex (female receiving), vaginal sex, unprotected sex/creampie, multiple orgasms.

It depends on his mood.

If he’s had a rough day, then prepare for a rough session. He’ll make sure you’re ready enough to take him. He won’t go in dry. He wants to make sure you enjoy this as well. But don’t expect there to be much build up, if any.

For regular sessions, when you’re both feeling fairly frisky he will indulge you in a bit of foreplay. Nothing too extravagant, just the usual fondling your breasts, tweaking your nipples, fingering you a bit, rubbing your clit some. Not enough to bring you to orgasm, he wants to feel you cum around his cock, but enough to get you worked up and begging to have him take you.

On the rare occasion where he feels ‘soft’ (or if you’ve been having a hard day/hard time) he will go all out. He will take his sweet time working you up. He’ll bring you to orgasm just by sucking your nipples (if they’re sensitive enough. TMI but I can not cum by nipple stimulation so this wouldn’t work for me lol), then again with his tongue in your pussy. He’ll coax one more out of you with either just his fingers or a finger/tongue combo before he finally takes you fully with his cock. He will never be slow and sensual as he takes you (unless he’s taking your virginity. Even then he will only be slow at first.) but he will be on the gentler side. He’ll whisper into your ear how tight you are, how good you feel when you clench around his cock, how pretty you look when your face contorts in pleasure. He’ll make sure you keep your eyes on him as you reach your final orgasm of the night, his own dark orbs nearly blazing a hole in your mind as he focuses on you as he releases deep inside you. Once you both come down from your highs he will collapse atop you, making sure to not crush you underneath his frame. He’ll place a passion filled kiss upon your lips before pulling out and laying beside you. He looks at your face, the both of you panting from your blissful exertion, and grins like the cheeky bastard he is.

“You did so well, doll. You always take my cock like a good girl. Now hows about you get that cute little ass of yours in the shower? I’ll join you in a minute.”

If you’re up for it, you two go for a second round in the shower.

(This turned into a total smut fest I can’t write about this man without writing a mini fic lol fuck)


End file.
